hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
First Game
The first episode of Chess Legends. The pieces contains twelve of them are from First Impression Pieces release to fight. They have all debuted here from the two main characters of Chess Legends Jayvees Legends and Mante Legends. It include the making their new history of Chessmaster. 'Events' *Jayvees Legends is seen create his own legends to start his journey. He was on the bar at the time. *Bilaotipledio Arc has been introduced and explore. *First Appearance of Jayvees Legends, Steve Legends, and Logic Chess. *Bishop's Hat, Blasphemy, Dressless, Hattori, Intercourse Mountain, Judge, Legend, Mallet Playground, Nine Knight, Snake Insect, Tree and Worm Castle are introduced. *Jayvees Legends defeats Steve Legends. In their second game, they won against two bandits of Pala Iot Legends. *Jayvees Legends joins Steve Legends to complete his mission as symbolized as friendship. 'Prologue' Once upon the time the country of Chess was formed by the chess god to make piece in the world. They have a child name Chessmaster the deity of the native citizens to praise him as the miracle of the country for 120 years. Chessmaster dies at the age of 120 and finally reincarnated for long on 1800 years. Chessmaster was born again on 1920 as the ordinary people. He is becoming the professional chess player at the age of 20 and champion of the tournament and becoming one of the Chess Master at the age of 40. But the evil plan of the darkness trying to control Chess Master into darkness but it was failed. The darkness decide to use a seventh person as the best pawn that kills six previous members that Chessmaster making him mad. Chessmaster finally defeats the evil seventh person and after that he leave his own alliance Sacred Legends and building his pieces made of wood and paper at the age of 60. Ten years later he praised that baby on August 5, 1990 and adopting Jovil Natad since 2010. Upon hearing the war between Monarchiya and Sacred Legends he is in awe and disgusted so he decide to hide Jovil Natad and make him eighth person. After that Chessmaster returning into heaven again like nothing happen. Then two years later a boy named Steve Legends wanted to become the chess master and bringing the history of Chess. At the bar there's a young man who just open the door making a nice smile. The people are nod at him and walk looking for the reserved seat in the bar. 'Summary' Inside the bar Jayvees Legends walk in front of Steve Legends while waiting for his order. Steve Legends food has a 2 cup of rice, 2 grape wines, 2 steamed buns, 1/2 of roasted chicken and a cake. But the brunette waitress replied about the cake that they don't have one Steve Legends is dismay about that. While waiting for the order Steve Legends revealing to have six pieces he control (Worm Castle, Blasphemy, Bishop Hat, Judge, Hattori and Tree) also he found Jayvees Legends trying to talk to him about his pieces. Jayvees Legends later deny on Steve Legends but he call Jayvees Legends a coward which Jayvees Legends gonna be affect this. So Jayvees Legends rush in front of Steve Legends and making dealing business with him while the people around them are looking. Steve Legends stunned on Jayvees Legends gaze and turns to his pieces (Mallet Playground, Nine Knight, Legend, Dressless, Snake Insect and Intercourse Mountain) which are rare to find. Steve Legends was making a play inside the bar in that wooden seat wearing a chess board made of portable green and buff vinyl roll-up board which adoring the elegant audience to watch. Jayvees Legends asking for his name and to know how to fight fair then he answered that his name was Steve Legends and he will be the next chess master of the world which annoy Jayvees Legends. Jayvees Legends stated that he will be the next chess master and slaying an enemy who hate the most which Steve Legends starting to having doubt glowing in his mind about him. 'Battles, Fights and Events' Jayvees Legends vs. Steve Legends Bandits of Pala Iot Attacking (started) 'Epilogue' Jayvees Legends and Steve Legends are joined forces to take down Pala Iot bandit camp and find the leader of the bandits and why are they do that to target them. And many more pieces are gonna appear in next episode and a mysterious person with arabian hood with brown cravat and also called himself as the deserter of the north is stay walking about the lost forest and his spiritual ready to adventure. Will be Jayvees Legends fight this person or ignore this person for no distraction. This episode ends when they are now outside the city and entrance to the forest. 'Results' #Pieces ##Nine Knight level up from 1 to 2. ##Tree level up from 1 to 2. ##Judge level up from 1 to 2. #Character ##Jayvees Legends defeats Steve Legends. 'Pieces Used' 'Jayvees Legends' |} 'Steve Legends' |} 'Trivia' *Why Bandits are no pieces? Because Bandits are very useless and no pieces which in their behalf of the foot and Bandits was used by the certain leader from Pala Iot. *Steve Legends is the professional in Immolation pieces. *If you are lost to the bandits the game is over but you can restart the game from very beginning. *All characters and pieces in this episode were debuted. *Chess Logic is the option of the game when the difficulties of the opponent, volume, sound, moves and more controls are shown. See also *First Impression Pieces *Bilaotipledio Arc Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc